federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Abbott Thay
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Abbott Brian Thay is an ex-bounty hunter and ex-Syndicate member who opened a 'Pandora's Box' with his abilities as a young teen. After exploring that aspect of himself there was a major personality shift that involved murder, lies and control that spiralled into a hidden life of a serial killer. In July, 2405 he was admitted against his will into a high security mental hospital in Australia and his abilities removed in December of the same year, eventually gaining his freedom/sanity in Nov, 2406. For his current plot counterpart, see Abbott Thay CP. Background Information Abbott was a Mama's Boy growing up and generally felt misunderstood by his father, who favoured Abbott's sister Anna. Once noted, it was Abbott's need to buck his father's controlling/manipulative ways that made him the odd one out in the family. After becoming more interested in his telepathic abilities, the rift between Abbott and his father widened and they no longer speak. Abbott has no contact with his father save at accidental meetings in the family home. After his parents divorce in 2402, he hoped his mother would distance herself from his father but when she went back, she caused too much damage to forgive and his relationship with her has become strained since, though they continue to repair it. Sharing a strong bond with his older sister, Abbott has always relied on Anna to help him out of situations or simply listen. Confiding in her during the final days of his time in the Syndicate she was able to move him into a better place. When he was placed into a mental hospital, Anna took over legal/medical guardianship of Abbott and made the decision to remove his abilities - a choice which has dented their relationship but not ruined. While his sister Abigail never existed in his time, she was brought into the past through her position in Starfleet Temporal and they briefly interacted before she had to return to her own universe. Later, his mother became pregnant with sperm from a donor and named this little girl in FP Abigail as well. Both his paternal grandparents died from a long suffering illness before his birth. Abbott's Aunt Opia was estranged from the family, as was his Uncle by marriage Kalal Landa, until her death. His Uncle Sirion was the center point of family drama after an attempt to kidnap Anna. Sirion was killed by Abbott in May 2401. During an investigation into Thay history, Anna realized famed serial killer Tandem Ral (the subject of Mindtracker) was related to the family through an unknown child - Abbott, Sirion and Ral are all 5th generation Thay's. His maternal Uncle x9 Michael was brought back from the past into the future by Samantha Elbrunne. Michael's sister Mia, eventually married into the Hansen family. Abbott is the closest with his Uncle Brian. Abbott had a family cat named Walnut. Personal Life Isidora Breiton Abbott met Isidora Breiton during a random encounter in 2397. Unaware of her connections to the Syndicate, he was coerced into cheating on his then girlfriend, Samantha. He lost his virginity to the Syndicate agent. Isidora later abducted Abbott and forced him to work for her bosses, manipulating his mental abilities. Eventually, Abbott escaped and has not had any contact with Isidora since. Samantha Elbrunne *Married - December 21, 2400; *Divorced - July, 2402. Abbott met his first wife, Samantha Elbrunne, in the library of his highschool. The two dated until Abbott cheated on her with Isidora, then went missing. Upon his arrival back, his emotional state was too complicated to continue a relationship. At Anna's 20th birthday party, continued tension snapped and they were intimate for the first time, yet remained uncommitted. Despite the love between them, Abbott often found himself in the role of an emotional abuser, manipulating Samantha into seclusion in order to maintain control of her while he was absent bounty hunting. While on vacation to Risa, Abbott proposed to Samantha and convinced her to elope. After a bumpy few years and an intervention from the people who care about Sam, Abbott filed for a divorce - resenting her decision to join Red Squad. Eventually, she explained she could no longer be in contact with him without an inhibitor because of her position in Starfleet Intelligence, and ultimately turned him into a mental hospital. When he was released, he was able to see why she did what she did, prompting them to work on maintaining a friendly understanding. Kalili Munroe Abbott met his second girlfriend, Kalili Munroe, after saving her from a mugger. Discovering their like abilities he began to associate with the Cybelean more often. Appreciating her motherly qualities he began to get more serious becoming an official couple in March of 2403. Soon enough, however, his philandering ways proved too hard to have a relationship and after several breakups and reconciliations Kalili broke things off near the end of 2403. Obi Los Abbott met his business associate/lover, Obi Los, through his dealings with the Syndicate. However, when Obi took on a more fatherly role in Abbott's life he became more attached on a personal level. Together in a business partnership slash father-son relationship they have also dabbled in the field of homo-eroticism when Obi used his Deltan pheromones to keep Abbott's abilities calm. They continued to co-manage a casino together, as well as head the Earth Base Syndicate sector until Abbott was arrested and placed into a mental facility in July, 2405. Beatrice James Abbott met his girlfriend, Beatrice James, when she volunteered to be a conjugal visit to the hospital he was staying at in Australia. At first, only partners sexually, when Abbott was able to have more and more time away from the hospital setting, they became closer friends. In September 2406 he explained he would like her to wait for him to be in a better place for a more committed relationship. Education and Career Abbott spent an entire year on Betazed during an education exchange. There, he learned about enhancing his abilities and built up an increased desire to go into the criminal psychology field. Abbott had attended a private, all boys, highschool in London, England; as well as continuous care in a mental rehabilitation facility in Australia. In May of 2400, Abbott graduated highschool. Abbott has also obtain training and licensing in piloting, weapons care and usages and an official certification to bounty hunt in the Alpha/Beta Quadrants. As a trained bounty hunter, Abbott attempted to channel his psychotic tendencies to bring in the badguys; however, his interest in the Syndicate had blinded to a slippery slope of misdeeds and violence. Starting in 2406 via correspondence, Abbott went into Forensic biology and studies anatomy and xenobiology to work as a medical examiner/blood spatter analyzer, but later hoped to go on for his full medical license. He is expected to graduate in 2409 for his undergrad and 2411 for his full medical from UCLA. The Syndicate In late 2402, Abbott with his associate Obi Los made a bold move and killed the head of the Earth based Syndicate only known as "Barocc." Taking over Barocc's Bajoran restaurant in San Francisco, they ran the Earth based section until July 2405. Abbott hoped by doing this, he could get closer to key Syndicate officials and take them down one-by-one; however his ideas slowly changed for the worse since his union with Obi. The bar was renamed Deltan Moon Casino and Bar. Upon leaving the Syndicate, Obi was attacked and lost his several limbs and his memory. Murders For information on those Abbott has murdered, refer to Murder Record (Abbott). Telepathic Abilities With a vested interest in telepathic manipulation, Abbott became obsessed with a book called "Mindtracker" about a Betazoid serial killer (Tandem Ral) who was able to control his victims telepathically. In a pursuit to have like powers, only for good, Abbott started to teach himself. He discovered he had the ability to use telekinesis, mind control, as well as creating temperature changes (usually increasing one body temperature). Eventually, the Syndicate became aware of his abilities and used an agent to help broaden his understanding of his telepathy. Upon recovering from his ordeal, Abbott entered a treatment facility in Australia where, with the help of a Vulcan doctor, he began to seek more control over his abilities. Abbott's abilities are often provoked and heightened through emotional situations - specially sexual ones. Abbott continued to struggle with his choices, feeling as though opening this part of him as more of a Pandora's Box. Abbott often complained that he can hear peoples thoughts as if they were talking making their mental chatter rather loud. He has developed ways to manipulate memories and emotions in other people - which is generally increased by physical touch. Wearing a watch to monitor his temperature and vital signs, when too agitated he became very weak and feverish. In July, 2405 he was admitted against his will into a high security mental hospital in Australia and his abilities removed in December of the same year after finding out that all 5th generation Thay's had mental problems related to their abilities. Abbott's sister Anna made the decision to have them removed December, 2405. Once they were, the anger which fuelled many of his aggressive tendencies diminished, eventually gaining his freedom/sanity in Nov, 2406 Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Betazoid Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:Second Generation Category:All Characters